The bet
by AnZafHli
Summary: Gail and Holly have a bet about a run race around the park where Hollys run almost every day, but Gail hates running. Gail and Holly never broke up and Holly never accepted the SF job


** . . .Home. Oops this last one is from a movie, whatever, once again I am sorry for my English and my grammar and blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p>They were at Black Penny for drinks. Gail, Holly, Tracy, Steve, Andy, Dov, Chloe, Chris, Chris girlfriend (yes I decided that poor Chris has a gf in this one) and Nick with his new girlfriend who almost killed her with his car door.<p>

They were talking about everything, but then Gail heard Andy talk about running and she groaned Oh God not again, now Tracy will start talking about it and then Holly too. I hate running and I hate hear about running, I hate everything about it.

And then she heard Holly, she was talking to her and she was saying exactly what Gail didn't want to hear.

"Come on Babe, you should come and run with me, only one time, please?"

"Hols you know that I hate running without reason"

"But I want to run with you"

"I have seen you run, we don't run the same fast, we can't run together"

"We can make it a race and we can get a bet on it, if you beat me I will do whatever you want for a week"

Gail gave to her friends a hard look like she was trying to tell them that they have to keep their mouths close.

"Ok Holly if you insists I will accept your bet. Lets do it this Saturday, we are both off work"

Holly gave her her lopsided smirk

"Really?" she asked "but you didn't ask me what I will win when I will beat you"

Gail smiled "Ok Hols, what will you win if you beat me?Will I do whatever you want for a week?"

"Oh, no Honey you already do that. When I will beat you you will have to stop eat donuts and cheese puffs for a week"

Gail was with her mouth open and Holly start to laugh with her.

"Ok this is harsh but if you manage to not finish 5 minutes later than me you can keep eating donuts but you will stop eating cheese puffs for 2 weeks"

"Ok Stewart challenge accepted. This Saturday at 9a.m. to the park where you run"

Everybody was looking at them and they were trying to keep their laughs except Tracy.

"OMG this is hilarius, I want to be there at this race. Oh Holly, this Peck over here takes very seriously the bets."

"Oh I know that Trace, this is why I said that, I want her to try realy hard"

Now everyone were laughing and Gail glanced them again.

* * *

><p>Three days later it was Saturday morning. They went to the park where they found their friends waiting for them"<p>

"Oh God, what are you doing here?" Gail asked

"What do you think Sis? We came to see the race, we have our bets about how many minutes difference you are gonna have, it is three times around the park, right?"

"Yeah, it's almost 10km I usually do it in 54 minutes but I do this long time now, I haven't see Gail try to run, I hope that she is practising at stations gym"

"Come on Stweart let them get their bets, we have a race to finish, I want to get coffee and breakfast after that so as soon will start as soon will finish"

For the first 2 rounds Gail was almost with Holly, sometimes she was same steps behind but then she run and she was in the same pace with Holly. Holly was amused, she finaly made Gail run with her and Gail was good enough to not stay behind her.

When they were at their third round she couldn't believe her eyes, Gail was running faster than her and now she was many steps behind Gail, it was like every one step she made Gail made three. She coulnd't believe that.

When she finally finished with personal record Gail was there with a big grin on her face drinking water from a bottle.

"What the fuck happend Gail?" she said while she was trying to catch her breath "I thought that you didn't like running"

"Yes Holly, I don't like that, actually I hate running but I am a cop. I have to ran. I had to ran from when I was twelve. I used to ran 10km almost every day for 12 years, I stopped it few years ago when I went to stay with Dov and Chris so my mother couldn't tell me that I have to keep doing that"

All the cops were laughing. Of course they new about Gails running past, Steve was her brother and the others were with her at the Academy, they knew that she was fast, faster than Holly, almost as fast as Andy.

"Now Nerd its time for that bet, you have to do whatever I want for a week" she winked "Hmm ok I am hungry, let's go for breakfast with these losers and then you and me can eat some cheese puffs ... in bed"


End file.
